


Laughter

by Hayetegypt



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Double Date, First Kiss, Fluff, Group chat, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Tickles, Ticklish Otabek, You'll need to punch a wall to feel manly again, admitting their love, angst if you squint, kind of, punbearable, tickle fight, ticklish yuri, viktuuri are yuri's dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:44:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9072235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayetegypt/pseuds/Hayetegypt
Summary: Just a bit of Otayuri fluff because I'm a trash can and ship it so hard. Also I'm a terrible writer so don't expect too much.





	1. Tickle War

"Yuri Plisetsky from Russia has won the Skating Grand Prix Fin-" Yuri scoffed and switched off the tv. 

At first, all the attention was great. But now he was beginning to despise it. Everywhere, people begged for an interview. If one more person asked for an autograph, he was going to quad axel himself into the sun. He was sixteen and already done. The only person who treated him no different was Otabek. He'd come fourth, and was surprisingly okay about it. He was a great friend for Yuri. 

Friend. 

F. R. I. E. N. D. 

Yuri scoffed. He had a not-so-tiny crush on Otabek but hell if he were going to admit it. He started blushing when they spoke and always got a little tense when he skated. Also, he'd found his new agape. 

Anyways, Yuri lay back on the bed and sighed. Viktor and the pork cutlet bowl were off somewhere gallivanting across fields with lambs and spring daisies, and Yuri was staying in Barcelona for a while. Otabek had the room next to his. They usually spent most of the time together, only separating at night times to go to sleep. 

This morning Yuri woke up in Otabek's room. He was fully clothed and nothing was indecent, but they were curled up and entwined together. He jumped up and ran away, leaving Otabek sleepy and confused. 

"So tense." The familiar sound of Otabek's voice filled the room. Yuri swears his heart didn't skip a beat. 

"Beka," Yuri whined, "The press is annoying me." he sat up on the bed and looked at Otabek. His hair was messy and unbrushed. Clearly he'd come straight here. 

"What happened this morning?" Otabek inquired. 

"N- nothing.." Yuri lied. Badly. He was bashfully covering his mouth and he could feel himself going red. 

"Sure... Why are you so tense anyway?" 

"I don't know. The stress?" 

"Sit on the floor. I'll give you a shoulder massage," Yuri hesitantly stood up from the bed and sat on the floor. Otabek dragged a chair over, positioned it behind Yuri and got to work.

God, it felt good. But Yuri was ticklish and it wasn't long before he was biting the insides of his cheeks to refrain from laughing. He let out a small squeak and quickly brought his hands up to his mouth. 

"Yuri? Did you just... squeak?" Otabek stood up and sat in front of him. Then a small smirk grew on his face. 

"Are you ticklish?" 

Shit. Yuri had only one thing to do. He stood up and sprinted to the door. He was gonna run all the way to the lobby in fear of being attacked. But Otabek was too fast. He grabbed Yuri by the back of his shirt and threw him onto the bed. He then straddled him. 

Yuri's mind went to dirty places. 

Bad Yuri. 

Suddenly, he was being tickled mercilessly. His laughter filled the room and Otabek smilled manically, tickling even harder. 

"Beka-haha. I s-s-swear to go o o d you sososon ooof a bitchhhhahaha geeeet ofofoff meeee. Dadadavai, Bekaaaaa" 

"It's naughty to cuss," Otabek replied and ticked him even harder. Yuri's eyes were watering and his sides were splitting. He tried to curl up into a ball but Otabek's kept him in place. Time to try one last thing. 

Yuri shakily reached up and tickled at Otabek's armpit. Otabek gasped and lept off of Yuri. Thank GOD. 

"So," Yuri said breathlessly, "the great 'Hero of Azkaban' is ticklish as well?" 

"I'm from Kazakhstan, not Azkaban, you moron." 

"Same difference," Yuri leapt onto Otabek and began tickling his stomach. He collapsed onto the bed, squashing Yuri. Soon, they were both a writhing mess of sexy hair and teenage hormones battling it out for victory. Laughter and screams rang out throughout the room. It's a wonder the police weren't called. They stopped and lay on the bed, laughing, sweating and breathless. Somehow, Otabek still smelled like his musky aftershave. Yuri breathed it in. 

"God, I love you," Yuri said without thinking. 

"What?" Yuri dived off the bed and stood at the end of it. 

"What? I didn't say anything! I don't know what you're talking about! Ha ha." 

"Did you not learn from earlier that you're a terrible liar? Come here," Yuri gulped and sat on the bed, facing Otabek.

"Tell me again what you just said." 

"I- it doesn't matte-" 

"DamnitYuriIWannaHearYouSayItAgain. I mean, what." 

"I said," Yuri took a deep breath, "I said I love you." He could feel his eyes filling with tears. His only ever friendship was ruined. "I'll leave" 

"Yuri, wait." Yuri blinked the tears out of his eyes and was shocked to see a single tear running down the other man's face. 

"Yuri, I.." Suddenly, their lips were on each other. They pulled away and rested their foreheads on eachother. Their eyes locked. Then... 

Laughter once again filled the room. Otabek lay on the bed laughing and Yuri fell onto the floor, crying with tears of laughter. They couldn't take this seriously. They may both 'like' eachother but staring into each other's eyes? The cringe. 

Yuri had lost his only friendship. 

And he couldn't be happier about it.


	2. Fathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Viktor hear rumours that their 'son' is dating. Need I say more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this writing is terrible I stayed up until four am finishing a picture. That meant a solid five hours of sharpie fumes and small detail. I can't focus.

It was two weeks since the tickle war, which marked Yuri and Otabek's two week anniversary. None of their friends knew yet. That didn't mean they weren't suspecting things. They all noticed how Yuri and Otabek would sit closer together, how they would always lean on each other, how close they had gotten, how Otabek would be absentmindedly playing with Yuri's hair before realising what he was doing and stopping, how Yuri would reach down to Otabek's hand before quickly stopping himself. 'Someone' had even started a fan account on Instagram which included only photos of them. It was called @ProofThatOtayuriIsReal. Although Phichit tried to deny it was him, they all knew.

On the morning of their first two weeks, they were laying in bed together. The t.v. was switched on but neither of them were really watching it. Yuri was still half asleep and Otabek was playing with his boyfriend's hair. A text alert woke the blonde up properly. He leant over to his phone so he could read it and scoffed.

"What?" Otabek asked.

"Viktor and the pork cutlet bowl want us to go out for dinner with them. Tonight."

"Tonight? That's a bit short notice... Anyway, I thought they were travelling?"

"Viktor said that they have come back here for a week. Bekaaaaaa, I don't want to go."

"Why not?"

"They're annoying, cringe-worthy and they always do their best to embarrass me."

"All the more reason to go," Otabek said through a smirk.

"I hate you,"

"I love you too, Yura. What time are we meeting them?"

"2:30. We have five hours."

"Oh, well I can think of a lot of things to do until then,"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah..."

After five hours of non-stop monopoly and throwing things at eachother, Yuri and Otabek arrived at the restaurant. Otabek snorted suddenly.

"What?"

"The restaurant. It's called 'Restaurante Medalla de Oro',"

"I don't speak Spanish,"

"'Gold Medal Restaurant',"

"I'm going to kill them,"

Otabek chuckled at his partner's deadpan threat before entering the building. The waiters, upon noticing them, ushered them to a private room near the back. There were Yuuri and Viktor who were chatting. When they saw Yuri, they jumped up and dragged him into a hug.

"Hey! Get off of me, you lumps! Otabek, help me. ARE YOU LAUGHING?" said a muffled voice.

When Yuuri and Viktor finally let go, they all sat down at the table. 

"So, Yuri, how have things been?" Viktor asked.

"Okay. Otabek and I have been going out-"

Otabek caught his breath.

"-side to look at all of the landmarks quite a lot. It has been fun." Yuri gave Otabek a confused look, to which he shook his head.

"What about the rumours?" Yuuri said, a small unsure smile on his face

"Rumours?"

"That you two are dating!" Viktor finished when Yuuri couldn't seem to find the words.

Otabek, who had unfortunately been taking a sip of water at that point, began choking. Although it was scary, the look of horror and worry on Yuri's face was priceless.

"Are you okay?" Yuri asked softly. Yuuri and Viktor exchanged glances of humour.

"I'm fine, Yura." Otabek replied quietly so that the other two couldn't hear the nickname.

Turns out Yuuri had sharp hearing. He turned to Viktor and whispered what Otabek had said into his ear. Viktor's eyes practically shone. 

"So... what about the rumour?" Viktor inquired.

"Just that. A rumour. We are only friends."

Viktor opened his mouth to say something but was cut of by a sharp stab in the ribs, courtesy of Yuuri's elbow.

"Viktor," said Yuuri in an overly sweet way, "may I talk to you outside, my dear?"

Viktor followed Yuuri outside of the room. He looked terrified. This meant that only Otabek and Yuri were left in the room.

"Beka..."

Otabek turned to Yuri who had a worried expression on his face.

"There are rumours about us? It's only a matter of time before the truth is surfaced..."

"You make it sound like a bad thing, Yura," Otabek said, a small smile on his face, "What do you want to do about it?"

"I have an idea, but I'll need you to agree."

"Tell me,"

"Okay..."

+++++Meanwhile outside...+++++

"Viktor Nikiforov! Were you going to mention the nickname?!"

"...Yes? Why, is that wrong?"

"Yes! Just- leave it. If they want to tell us, they will. Alright?"

"Okay, okay."

"But if you want to provoke them then I'm not gonna stop you I mean,"

+++++

It was the end of the evening and everyone was exhausted. Viktor had been trying to get them to admit all night with no luck, and he was feeling seriously disheartened. As they stood outside the restaurant and were saying their goodbyes, Otabek interrupted.

"There is just one thing I'd like to say..."

He leant down and kissed Yuri's head, while Yuri took Otabek's hand in his own. They smiled at the boys, who now resembled gaping fish, before leaving and walking back to the hotel. Yuri didn't try to pull his hand away once. They knew there would be consequences when fans saw them, but they didn't care. Right now, only that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope you liked that chapter. I already have another one planned; The Wrath of Phichit. Stay tuned! And thanks for the nice comments, they really mean a lot :)


	3. The Wrath of Phichit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phichit finds out about their relationship. I think you can guess where this goes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is going to have a kind of group-chat bit in it so bear with me.

It happened all at once. Otabek and Yuri were talking in the changing room alone. They were just having fun. They didn't expect for Phichit to walk in when Otabek leant down to kiss Yuri's head. They were only alerted he was there when an excited squeal ricocheted around the room and a very happy looking Phichit darted out of the room. Otabek and Yuri shared glances of confusion and slight worry, before leaving the room and trying to find him.

They'd barely left the room when a notification pinged on both of their phones. They'd been added to a group chat with Phichit, Yuuri, Viktor, Leo, Guang-Hong, Seung-Gil, Chris and JJ.

Phichit: Hello everyone!

Yuri: What is this.

Phichit changed Yuri's name to Angry Sub.

Phichit changed Otabek's name to Shy Dom.

Angry Sub: WhAT ThE FCuK

Angry Sub: ChnAGE iT BAcK YuO MorON

Shy Dom: Phichit change our names please.

Phichit: 'fcuk' 'chnage' 'yuo'. Also, no

Yuuri: Phichit.

Phichit: Okay, okay. Sorry lol

Phichit changed Angry Sub's name to Yuri

Phichit changed Shy Dom's name to Otabek

Seung-Gil: Why am I here

JJ: Also why am I here

Chris changed his name to Gia-cum-etti

Gia-cum-etti: Maybe Phichit wants to do something ;)

Leo: Dude.

Leo: Stop.

Guang-Hong: Phichit?

Phichit changed his name to Selfie King

Selfie King: I have something to tell you all. Unless Yuri wants to tell you? Or Otabek?

Yuri changed his name to Russian Tiger

Russian Tiger: nO

Viktor changed his name to Russian Prince

Russian Tiger: Thief

Russian Prince: Am not. Anyway, what do you need to say

Russian Tiger: nOOOOOoOOOoooOO

Selfie King: Otabek?

Otabek: No.

Selfie King changed Otabek's name to Why So Serious

Why So Serious: I have nothing to say. Neither does Yuri, neither do you. Okay?

Selfie King: Oh but I do...

Russian Tiger: No YOu DoN'T AsSHOLe

Why So Serious: Yuri, calm down.

Selfie King: Ooh! Couple love ; )

Leo changed his name to Too Weird To Live

Guang-Hong changed his name to Too Rare To Die

Russian Prince: Couple goals.

Too Weird To Live: Dude

Too Rare To Die: We're friends???

Russian Prince: wHAT

Yuuri changed his name to YK+VN

YK+VK: waIT REALLY?

Russian Tiger: Yuck.

Russian Tiger: Couples showing PDA makes me sick

Selfie King: You can talk

Russian Tiger: What

Selfie King: What

YK+VN: Wait

Russian Prince: Hold on

JJ: The angry fetus is in a relationship?

Russian Tiger: Stfu this 'angry fetus' kicked your ass at the Grand Prix Final

JJ: Touché

Seung-Gil: Who is the little child in a relationship with?

Russian Tiger: I don't like you

JJ: I do

Russian Tiger: You're irrelevant

Seung-Gil: Ouch.

YK+VN: WAIWAIWAIWAIWAITTTTTT. Yuri? You told him?

Russian Tiger: As if. 

Why So Serious: Yuri. You seem tense.

Russian Tiger: No shit.

Russian Prince: Yuuri? Am I supposed to know whats going on?

YK+VN: ...

Russian Prince: OHYEAHHHHHHHHHHH

Selfie King: Wait. How do you guys know.

YK+VN: They told us.

Russian Prince: That's what friends are for.

Russian Tiger: You pretty much forced it out of us

Too Rare To Die: ???

Too Weird To Live: I'm so confused.

Phichit changes Seung-Gil's name to Ice Angel

Ice Angel: HEY

JJ changed his name to The King

The King: Someone who knows what the heck is going on explain

Ice Angel: I second that.

Russian Tiger: I swear to God Phichit I'll attack you if you tell

Selfie King: Okay I won't

Selfie King: [send image]

Selfie King: Oops.

***For your visual aid:

http://orig06.deviantart.net/5bac/f/2016/354/c/3/love_in_snow___yurio_x_otabek_by_malisvaart-dasa4yg.jpg

Imgaine they're in a changing room lol

Credit to malisvaart or deviantart***

Russian Tiger: PHICHIT

Too Weird To Live: Oh. My. God.

Too Rare To Die: Seriously?! I ship it!

Ice Angel: So, the fairy is dating the hero. Cute.

The King: ...

Russian Tiger left the group

Why So Serious added Russian Tiger to the group

Why So Serious: Just stay and get it over with.

Phichit: JGIN:VSoinOUNGROPN:RGPBfnGIOrbn[ovO

Too Weird To Live: ^

Too Rare To Die: ^^

The King: This is cringe

Gia-cum-etti: You're heartless it's so cute

Ice Angel: It is quite cute

YK+VN: phICHIT. HOW DID YOU FIND OUT

Selfie King: I walked in and found them making out

Why So Serious: I kissed his forehead

Selfie King: Same difference. 

Russian Prince: I'm glad I have someone to cry about their cuteness to now other than Yuuri

YK+VN: It was getting annoying I must say

Russian Tiger: Ugh

Why So Serious: ^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyheyheyheyhey
> 
> So this is the end
> 
> :(
> 
> BUT 
> 
> :|
> 
> I was thinking about starting a group chat fic
> 
> :)
> 
> What do you think? I'm currently reading a very good one that I'll link to underneath which inspired me. The thing is, I don't want to seem cliche. There are a lot of group chat fics. Should I? Who would read it? Please leave a comment and kudos!
> 
> **  
> Link to the fic:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/8978659/chapters/20527975  
> "In Skating We Axel" by pictureperfectporcelain  
> **

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey! Thank you so much for reading this. I hoped you liked it. If you want another chapter pls leave a reply. Also send me prompts because I'm unimaginative and can't think of anything to write.


End file.
